This is What it's Like Being in Kuroshitsuji?
by IAintYoMom
Summary: Madison was a teenage girl who just loved anime. She wasn't a big otaku and never was afraid to show that she was an otaku. One day, she was watching Kuroshitsuji with her brother and friends but what happens when their vision goes black and end up in the world of Kuroshitsuji? Find out here! Sebastian x OCs x Ciel slight yaoi. Rated T for language and sexual content.


Madison was a teenage girl who just loved anime. She wasn't a big otaku and never was afraid to show that she was an otaku. One day, she was watching Kuroshitsuji with her brother and friends but what happens when their vision goes black and end up in the world of Kuroshitsuji? Find out here!

Sebastian x OCs x Ciel slight yaoi. Rated T for language and sexual content.

Madison was sitting with her two friends and her brother. Her friends were the biggest of anime fans, her brother was just making sure that she doesn't attack or die. Madison's two friends were named Siren and Koda. Koda was a nine year old, the young brother of Siren. Siren was eleven and the older sister to Koda. Their favorite anime was Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji, same thing. They loved it! Madison popped the disc in and watched as the opening came up. The pentagram came up and appeared on Sebastian's nails. His nails were black. Blood dripped from the pentagram. The Japanese title "Kuroshitsuji" came up. Sebastian was in his normal wear for a butler. The camera closed up to his face to him smirking. It was all foggy around. He bowed and his sparkly demonic pink eyes came up. Ciel was floating upside down, showing his entire body. Ciel was then showed drowning with Sebastian swimming after him. They were surrounded by swan feathers, Sebastian bowing to Ciel. Madison squealed. She was a huge Kuroshitsuji fan. A gun was shot and Sebastian caught them, he threw them back. He was flying through the mansion, throwing his trays. It then showed Ciel taking off his eyepatch to show a purple eye. "Shiteru~"Madison sang the last words as it went to "His Butler, Able" All of a sudden, everything went black. "What happened?!"Madison asked. "Power outage, I guess,"Her brother said but they felt gone. Their eyes opened to a garden with white roses. A gardener with blonde hair was jumping, telling a maid with fiery red hair. They scurried over to us and asked us if they were okay. "We're fine but confused,"Madison's brother said getting up. The three others didn't get up though. "WE'RE IN KUROSHITSUJI~!"They all yelled except the brother and jumped up to dance. "You mean that anime?"Joseph asked. "YES!"Madison smiled and laughed. "What's anime?"The maid asked. She was Mey-rin. "Anime is a Japanese show of many. Americans mostly watch it but I have no clue if the 19th century discovered America yet,"Madison tried to explain. 'Before we left, I think I grabbed onto a bag? Was it my anime and manga bag?'She asked herself. She grabbed the bag that was next to her and opened it. She saw her phone, manga, and a few anime discs. "YES!"She grabbed her manga and hugged it. "I have you now, don't worry,"She giggled. Koda saw a certain raven-haired man walk out. "Finny, Mey-rin! Who are these people?"He looked at them and folded his arms. "They just dropped out of the sky!"Finny exclaimed, running around. "HOLY CRAP, IT'S SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!"Madison yelled.

"Say hi to your husband!"Koda teased Madison. "He would be the most confused man if I told him that,"Madison laughed and started some music on her phone.

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy, just like all my thoughts, always get a little naughty! When I'm out with my girls, I always play a little bitchy. Can't change the way I am! Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me!"Madison started to sing. Koda noticed a navy-haired boy coming out. "Who are these people?! What is that little girl singing!?"He asked. Madison was cut off singing. "Just because I barely have a chest, doesn't mean I am a little girl!"Madison pouted. "A beautiful little girl like you shouldn't pout, let alone have a very colorful vocabulary,"Sebastian smirked. Madison blushed furiously. "What is that in your hand?"Ciel grabbed her phone and tried to turn it on. He eventually turned it on and tried to open it. Ciel succeeded quickly and went into the pictures. He found pictures of yaoi, Sebastian x Ciel yaoi. He put his finger on a picture and started to blush. "Y-Young master, how did you exactly find these photographs?"Sebastian asked Ciel with a bit of pink on his cheeks. "I don't exactly know, how did you get these sexist pictures?!"Ciel asked Madison. Madison was laughing so hard. "INTERNET! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!"Madison managed to screamed out. "Madison, get real. This is the 19th century, they aren't going to know the fuck the internet is, let alone that anime shit,"Joseph facepalmed. Madison kicked Joseph and got herself together. She put on some music and started to hum. She put on "Zero".

"This song fits Sebastian,"Madison laughed. "It seems so, doesn't it?"Koda laughed at Madison, almost dancing.


End file.
